


The Promise

by Arvanion



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Endgame, F/M, Gender-Ambiguous Narrator, M/M, POV First Person, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You were the one who ended it.</i>"<br/>Chrom would do anything for Robin... even give his own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When you spoke to me at the foot of the mountain, and swore to me that you would let nothing separate us, I believed you. I never imagined that it would be the last time that I held you in my arms, the last time I felt the warmth of your touch, the last time I tasted your lips on mine.

In a way, I have only myself to blame. I trusted you without question, never suspecting that you would withhold anything from me. I had no way of knowing that Naga's power was beyond any mortal's capacity to hold--that at every single moment since you awakened her, you were living on borrowed time, her blue flame burning away at you from within, waiting for the moment when you would unleash it against Grima.

The fight was hard--the hardest we'd ever had. By the end, I could barely stand, let alone walk. But you--you stood tall all that time, the flame of the Awakener burning inside of you, giving you a strength that no mortal flesh was meant to hold.

And so, when the time came to land the final blow, you were there before I was. You were the one who ended it.

You were the one who died.

For  _me_.

We were two halves of a greater whole. We shared everything with each other, the good times and the bad. We laughed together, cried together, dreamed together of a better future: a future full of love and laughter.

But in every dream I had, you were there beside me.

Without you, that future is empty and cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I think of you often.

In the dark of night, when I lie alone in bed, I remember what it was to feel your warmth against me.

In the morning, as the sun rises, I remember the way that its light played across your sleeping face, the way that your hair lay on the pillow.

I sit alone at the table, and remember the way that we would eat and drink and laugh together.

I walk, remembering what it was to feel your hand in mine, our fingers intertwined, and to feel that nothing could break our hold on each other.

I watch the sun set, and wonder what you would have thought, if you were here...

Naga's last words to us were that our hearts were bound--to each other, and to many others in the world. She said that as long as those bonds existed, there was a chance that you would live on. That you would return to us.

When I walk through those fields where we met, I look for you. When you come back, I will be the one who helps you up, and tells you that it's over.

I wait, and I pray that you will be able to keep the promise that you made: to come back to me again.

I think of you often, but I do not lose hope.

**Author's Note:**

> My first experiment for the first-person perspective. Thought it might be interesting to get inside Robin's head for awhile.
> 
>  
> 
> Other Fire Emblem-related works:  
> [Secret Dreamer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5071417/chapters/11662117) (Lucina/Severa)  
> [In A Better Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5244101) (Chrom/M!Robin)


End file.
